The 'Lady' Of The Night
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: When the McQueen's find themselves with money troubles. Can Chardonnay-Alesha help out. (Chardonnay-Alesha is my O/C)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Hollyoaks village. The McQueen's were worrying about money troubles due to John Paul and Celine only having a jobs. Mercedes does own the loft but she hardly works in there. Due to the fact John Paul and Celine have to support the family they don't have very much money afterwards. Living in the house is Mercedes, John Paul, Reenie, Celine, Cleo, Theresa, Kathleen-Angel, Myra-Pocahontas, Matthew, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Christabella, Chanel, Crystal, Courtney, Caitlyn, Tallulah and Talia.

"Ok school", John Paul called up the stairs.

"Its like a zoo up their", Mercedes replied.

All of a sudden Cleo, Kathleen-Angel, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Christabella, Chanel, Crystal, Courtney and Caitlyn came rushing down the stairs searching for everything they needed.

"Are you sure its ok for you to look after Tallulah", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"And Talia", Christabella said.

"Yes it's fine", Reenie replied.

The girls left for school and due to Theresa still being asleep Mercedes took Kathleen-Angel to school. Once they arrived Chardonnay-Alesha sat through two lessons and then bunked off once break arrived.

"Can I come", Peri asked.

"It's Tallulah's jabs, I'll be back after lunch", Chardonnay-Alesha lied.

"Oh ok", Peri replied smiling.

Later during school Chardonnay-Alesha left and changed into a black top, black leggings, high heeled black shoes, put a black jacket on and then a black bow in her hair. She picked up her shoulder bag and left. She walked over to a brothel, took a deep breath and walked in. five ladies looked at her and one of them got the boss to come down. An older lady who ran the house came down and smiled.

"Hello love, I'm Janet. What can I do for you", Janet asked.

"I want to know if I can have a job", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"We need to go through a few questions first", Janet replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha sat down and made herself comfy while Janet got everything ready. She watched a bloke leave as an women smiled at her. Janet smiled as she was now ready.

"How old are you", Janet asked.

"Eighteen, I'll be nineteen in a few weeks" Chardonnay-Alesha lied.

"What's your name", Janet asked.

"Chardonnay", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Technically she hadn't lied that time. Her name is Chardonnay just its hyphenated with the name Alesha. She looked up to see Janet smiling and then get up from her seat. Nerves went up her spine wondering what was going to happen next.

"A trial will be done", Janet said.

"She could have my next client, I'm Yasmin by the way" Yasmin said.

Chardonnay-Alesha smiled at Yasmin, she was a young girl herself, couldn't be much older than twenty one. The bloke entered, he was a much older man possibly late fifty's he was obviously a business man. Yasmin and Janet walked over to him and introduced him to Chardonnay-Alesha. She led him upstairs and went into the spare room and smiled. He unbuckled his belt and waited in bed as Chardonnay-Alesha came over in her underwear.

"Sorry about the fat", Chardonnay-Alesha shyly said.

The man just smiled and was looking at the teenagers chest at her breasts. She got on to the bed and sat next to he man as he started to touch her face and then go in for a kiss. Chardonnay-Alesha kissed him and then they had sex. He paid her fifty pounds and they went down stairs. Janet smiled at him.

"She's the best I've had in a while", The man said.

Chardonnay-Alesha smiled as Yasmin looked at her as her client had just said she's rubbish compared to the new girl. The man left as Janet turned to look at Chardonnay-Alesha as Yasmin walked upstairs.

"Well Chardonnay, your defiantly hired", Janet said.

Chardonnay-Alesha smiled and went to the public toilets to get changed back into her school uniform for school. She signed back in and smiled at Sally who was watching her. She got up out of her chair and walked over.

"Where have you been", Sally asked.

"Tallulah had a doctors appointment which I was unable to change due to being only fifteen", Chardonnay-Alesha said covering up the truth.

Sally just smiled and believed her and let her go back to class which was maths. She didn't enter the class but she stood outside waiting for class to finish to go to lunch with her friends. The bell rand and Peri came out and joined Chardonnay-Alesha as they waited for Tom, Nico, Alfie, Jade, Carla and Christabella. They got to the canteen and the dinner special was pizza and potato wedges for three pound fifty. Unfortantly Carla and Christabella only had two pounds on them so they went and brought a sandwich and waited at a table for everyone. Chardonnay-Alesha came in with the pizza and wedges.

"How did you afford that", Christabella asked.

"I have some savings", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"It's not fair, me and Carla get a soggy sandwich and you get the meal of the day", Christabella replied.

"Christabella cut it out, if she says she saved up her money its her money", Nico replied.

Christabella stopped making a fuss as Carla smiled and looked at her older sister who is older my fifteen minutes. Tom and Alfie didn't quite know what to do. They just looked at each other throughout the drama.

"Is the pizza nice", Carla asked.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

The day soon ended and it was a teacher training day the next day. Chardonnay-Alesha snuck out in a revealing dress taking Tallulah with her to go see Heathcliff before work. Zack and Harry opened the door and Zack was liking what he saw.

"Wow", Zack said.

"For a minute their I nearly turned straight", Harry said.

Heathcliff came over and kissed his girlfriend before taking their daughter as Zack and Harry watched. Heathcliff wheeled Tallulah inside as Chardonnay-Alesha went to work. She entered and smiled at everyone. She had a client who had asked for her, she took him upstairs and it turns out he is the business man's twenty one year old son. Chardonnay-Alesha sat next to him and made him feel relaxed and then she shut the door. After a while he came back down and she soon followed as she was paid and then he left.


	2. Chapter 2

The McQueen's woke up to find Chardonnay-Alesha wasn't there. Cleo then realised that Tallulah was missing too. Mercedes text her daughter and quickly got a reply.

 _From: Chardonnay-Alesha_

 _To: Mercedes_

 _Sorry mum, I'm with Heathcliff with Tallulah, we are having a family day out._

Mercedes smiled and told everyone it was ok as Chardonnay-Alesha had been in touch. Celine was relived and everyone got back to doing what they were doing. Celine smiled at Mercedes.

"At least you know she's safe", Celine said.

In the brothel an elderly man walked in and Janet attended to him. He smiled at her and she smiled back with all the girls standing behind her as he wasn't a regular. He smiled as he chose Chardonnay-Alesha in his mind.

"We currently have six girls, Chardonnay, Yasmin, Nia, Lola, Katie and Molly", Janet said.

"I like the look of this one, my name is Silas", Silas said.

"Ah that's Chardonnay, all our customers say she's great", Janet replied.

"She's pretty, just like my Heidi was before she tragically passed away", Silas replied.

He walked over to Chardonnay-Alesha and she already knew how dangerous towards women this man could be, she took his rough dry hand and they went into the bedroom what had Chardonnay on the door, she closed the door and smiled at Silas.

"I'm all yours", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Silas got out two champagne glasses and some white wine out of his bag. She was scared after once hearing about one of the girls he had murdered after he had given her alcohol. Silas poured some in the glass and she took a taste, in her opinion it was horrible but she is paid to do what ever the client wants her to do.

"Oh how funny, this wine is called Chardonnay, tell me is this what you were named after", Silas asked.

"I suppose", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Chardonnay, such a pretty name for a pretty girl", Silas said.

"Thank you", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

She was beginning to feel uncomfortable and sick from the chardonnay wine that she was drinking. The main point was if Silas was enjoying himself. He then got out a cheese sandwich and offered one to Chardonnay-Alesha which she took. She ate the sandwich and then saw Silas was sitting on the floor with a chess bored spread out across the floor.

"Game of chess Chardonnay", Silas asked.

"Ok, your going to have to teach me though", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Silas smiled and poured some more chardonnay into Chardonnay-Alesha's glass and then got the game started. Silas enjoyed playing chess with Chardonnay-Alesha mostly because he was winning. She gulped down the last of the chardonnay wine and moved to a space.

"Check mate", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Well, the pretty little blonde is getting good", Silas replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha smiled as he took his next turn. The game had finished and she had won. Silas went to get ready to strangle her by putting on his black leather gloves but Janet came up just in time.

"Sorry sir, its time to leave", Janet said.

"Oh right. So Chardonnay how much do I owe you", Silas asked.

"Whatever you can", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"In that case here", Silas said.

Silas handed her the money and left smiling as Yasmin and Janet came over too see how much he had paid her. They counted up the money and everyone was shocked at how much she had been paid.

"Chardonnay that's one hundred pounds", Yasmin said shocked.

"Wow your good", Janet replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha sat on the sofa to recover from the chardonnay wine and the fact Silas nearly killed her. Yasmin sat next to her and rolled some weed to smoke. She lit the weed and smiled.

"You want a puff", Yasmin asked.

"No thank you", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Yasmin just shrugged and continued to smoke the weed as Chardonnay-Alesha thought about it. She looked back up at Yasmin and then changed her mind about taking a puff.

"Actually I will", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Yasmin handed her the weed as she took a big inhale and coughed it all out. She felt a little relaxed but more paranoid than anything. Yasmin smiled at her as she coughed it all out and then sat on the sofa.

"You know this stuff really helps me", Yasmin said.

"A big mac from McDonalds is what calms me down", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Yasmin just smiled. Chardonnay-Alesha had finished work and went home after redoing her hair in the town toilets I the mirror making herself more presentable. She then bussed back to Hollyoaks village and waited for her mum to turn her back before sneaking off to Louis and Simone's house to pick up her daughter. She picked Tallulah up and then went home. Mercedes answered the door.

"You ok", Mercedes asked.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Right there's no use lying to me I can smell it" Mercedes said.

Chardonnay-Alesha started to panic, she had only taken a puff of the joint and she had put loads of perfume on afterwards in hope she didn't smell like the weed, she smiled at her mum and waited for the telling off.

"Smell what", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Wine", Mercedes replied.

"Oh at lunch we shared a bottle of white wine, me, Harry, Zack and Heathcliff, I only had one glass as I wanted to try it", Chardonnay-Alesha replied lying.

She had actually had just over half a bottle of chardonnay wine but she couldn't tell her mum that because she's only fifteen. She looked at her mum who hugged her daughter and then kissed her on the cheek.

"It's ok. I'm not angry. Every teenager wants to try alcohol at some point", Mercedes replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha smiled at her mum and then went upstairs to go and find Carla, Christabella, Chanel or Crystal to see if she could bribe one of them to do her maths homework for her. She smiled as she entered the room.

"So who wants to do some extra maths work" Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"I'll do it", Carla said.

"Thanks babe", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

She gave Carla her homework and then left.

 **This fanfic is dedicated to a good friend of mine called Gareth, his an amazing friend and Hollyoaks supporter and is a huge fan of Chardonnay-Alesha. Thank you for all of your support.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after school Peri was having a get together with some friends which Leela had agreed she could do at their house. She had invited Tom, Nico, Jade, Alfie, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla and Christabella but Chardonnay-Alesha let her down.

"Sorry I can't make it", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Oh why not", Peri asked.

"Yeah why can't you make it", Christabella asked.

"I have a job", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Where at", Carla asked.

"The Premier, I'm in the basement sorting all the things out", Chardonnay-Alesha lied.

"Oh you never said", Carla replied.

"I wanted to keep it on the down low just in case they didn't want me", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Oh good luck", Christabella said.

"Can one of you two take my blazer", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Sure", Carla replied.

She gave her sister her blazer before they went separate ways. She went into the toilets and got changed into a mini leopard print dress with a push up bra and sandals and then walked to the brothel. Once she arrived she sat on the sofa as a man came in. He chose Yasmin so she waited some more. A greasy biker came in and Chardonnay-Alesha took him upstairs, she shut the door and after ten minutes they came back down after having sex. He paid ten pounds and then left. Yasmin came back down and sat next to Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Chardonnay, what's your highlight of this job", Yasmin asked.

"Probably the money", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

They both burst into laughter. A man walked in and walked over to Chardonnay-Alesha and Yasmin. He smiled at them both and then they went upstairs for a threesome. Chardonnay-Alesha felt sick, he smelt really bad and she was having to act sexual with Yasmin as well as the client. After he left she ran into the bathroom and locked herself in. Yasmin followed her.

"Your going to have good days and bad days but that's just the job", Yasmin said.

"I feel sick", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Janet came over and stood with Yasmin. She knocked on the door to see if she could get through to the teenager who was worried about what her life had become. She listened to Janet.

"Chardonnay, take the rest of the day off and come back tomorrow yeah", Janet said.

"Theirs a client who wants Chardonnay", Lola said.

"I'll attend to him and then go", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

She left the bathroom and attended to her client who she took upstairs. He was an abusive man who didn't like the service Chardonnay-Alesha gave him so he pushed her and punched her making her lip bleed before throwing a one pound coin at her. She ran home crying and went to her room where she got her onsie and went to run a bath. She got in and thought about today and just wanted to end her life. She put her head under the water and couldn't hear Kathleen-Angel's knocking on the door. Kathleen-Angel walked in to fin her cousin laying in the water so she woke her up.

"What are you doing", Kathleen-Angel asked.

Chardonnay-Alesha got out of the bath and put on her American flag onsie before getting into her bed. Kathleen-Angel followed her into her bedroom and sat on her big cousins bed and waited for an answer.

"I asked what were you doing in the bathroom", Kathleen-Angel said.

"I was trying to join the angels in heaven", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"You can't join the angel's in heaven, Tallulah isn't ready for that and the angel's aren't ready for you", Kathleen-Angel replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha burst into tears as Kathleen-Angel put her little arms around her big cousin. Chardonnay-Alesha wiped her eyes and then took her cousin to bed and let her pick out a story that she could read to her.

"This one", Kathleen-Angel said.

Kathleen-Angel had chosen Gangster Granny by David Walliams for her cousin to read to her. Chardonnay-Alesha read out the first to chapters and then tucked her younger cousin into bed before getting into bed herself. The next morning she woke up and got ready for school when all of a sudden she got a call from Yasmin. She answered the call and Yasmin had informed her that Katie was sick so the clients all wanted Chardonnay-Alesha. She left early and went to the toilets to change into her red dress with red heels. Once she arrived a client was already waiting for her in the room she went upstairs and then came back down with him ready to get the next person. After she had done everyone Yasmin took her to McDonalds for lunch.

Meanwhile at school Nancy was concerned about Chardonnay-Alesha's whereabouts due to the fact she hadn't turned up for school this morning. She went to find John Paul who was sitting in the staff room marking some work.

"Can I help you", John Paul asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha hasn't turned up", Nancy replied.

"Oh, she defiantly left this morning", John Paul said.

"Is Heathcliff in", Nancy asked.

"Yeah he is", John Paul replied.

This made Nancy even more concerned about the teenagers whereabouts as her friends were all at school and so was her boyfriend. John Paul looked at Nancy and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, look. Maybe she felt ill on the way to school and went home", John Paul said.

"Maybe", Nancy replied.

Little did they know that Chardonnay-Alesha was actually having sex with a client in a room with her name on it. He paid her the money and then left as she waited for her next client. The more she did this job the more uncomfortable she started to feel. She could eventually go home and today she had earned three hundred pounds. She went home and put her money in her jewellery box and then fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chardonnay-Alesha was already in her room and they sent a man up their. He opened the door and both of them were shocked that they had come face to face. The guy shut the door and sat on the bed.

"You're fifteen", Trevor said.

"I know", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"What are you even doing here", Trevor asked.

Chardonnay-Alesha burst into tears as Trevor gave her a hug. She used to be friends with his son Dylan before he passed away and Trevor knew Dylan would have wanted his friends to be smiling. He comforted the teenager until she was ready to speak again.

"I lied about my age, I said I was eighteen. I said my name was Chardonnay and they think I study performing arts at the local college. I have smoked weed and drank chardonnay and had a threesome while I've been here", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Trevor decided to do the right thing for once and help Chardonnay-Alesha get out of the mess she has gotten herself into. Trevor left and waited outside as Chardonnay-Alesha had something to say.

"I'm leaving, today was my last day", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Babe, your the best friend I've ever had", Yasmin replied.

"We can stay in touch", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Yasmin and Chardonnay-Alesha hugged and then she left to meet Trevor. They went back to Hollyoaks together and Trevor smiled at his son's friend. She looked up and smiled back.

"You know, I think Dylan was looking down on you", Trevor said.

"You could be right. When a client nearly strangled me Janet entered and when I went to take my own life Kathleen-Angel entered. Maybe its a message from up above saying to learn from your mistakes", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

They walked into their separate houses and smiled at their families.

 **The End**

 **For those who want to know.**

 **Chardonnay-Alesha never went back to the brothel.**

 **Yasmin died after taking herion.**

 **Lola, Katie and Molly are the only girls still working there.**

 **No one other than Trevor and Silas knew that Chardonnay-Alesha was a prostitute.**


End file.
